


g-man mitosis

by roswhelp



Category: HLVRAI- FANDOM, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gen, HE COMES BACK THO HE JUST PANICS, NOT meant to be deep or anything it's just what i think happened to Tommy, Tommy picks his own name because he's a cool dude, Unfinished, because G-Man left him at an orphanage for 2 days, before getting him back, don't worry eventual happy ending!, g-man does NOT know how to process this so he just. leaves Tommy to grow up, gman meant to replicate himself and he got a baby instead, implied accidental child, mentions of surrendering a child, slight angst, this is why Tommy calls himself an orphan, tommy thinks it's funny but g-man still feels bad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswhelp/pseuds/roswhelp
Summary: G-Man works. G-Man prepares. G-Man does not panic. Except for the 2 days when he does.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta & The G-Man
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	g-man mitosis

G-Man was tall, with black hair and a wrinkled face. The creature in front of him was none of those things, despite coming from him moments earlier. It was tiny, ridiculously so, with little hair and… well, still a bit wrinkly. It’s scrunched expression was unreadable to G-Man. He couldn’t take his eyes off of this… little human he had made. Why it was so human, he couldn’t tell. 

This was not what G-Man had planned. This… infant was clearly unlike him in so many ways. For one, it was an infant. G-Man was certain he had never matured from such a state. For all intents and purposes, his replication process should have done exactly that. Replicated. But now, as it was, he found himself in a black void with a creature too unlike himself to be from himself. So how…

Ah. The infant was crying now. The sound echoed in the wideness of the void G-Man had brought himself to. “Now, now. Young one. What is it… You, desire?” He attempted to mimic interactions with infants he had seen while observing humans back on Earth. The baby just continued to cry. “Well. That just seems. Rude.”

G-Man could not panic. Physically. He wasn’t made with the capacity for the emotion. But he could at the very least be disquieted by the culmination of events before him. 

“Fuck.”

He teleported through the labs, picking up equipment as he went. A blanket here, a bottle there, and a makeshift basket made of a drawer from a former filing cabinet. If the child wasn’t like him now, it would have to be eventually, right? All he would have to do was wait until it grew. His employers did understand the power of waiting from the shadows for an investment to come to fruition, after all. 

He held the drawer against his hip as he rang the bell at the orphanage. If the child would look like a human, and grow like a human, then they could be abandoned like one too. Until the time was right. G-Man still couldn’t silence the disquiet he felt as he walked away, leaving his son on the doorstep.


End file.
